The End Where I Begin
by ClassicLover984
Summary: I want to remember him! That is why I keep dating people who can't love me. Neji came and he is the bee's knees...is he really. I miss him though, with his raven hair. I wonder what he is doing at this very moment? I wish I never slept with his brother!
1. Chapter 1: Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Beta'd by my favorite Mad**

**Something Something Something**

**

* * *

**

Mad and I spent a lot of time trying to figure out a title. Mad had some really good ones, but notthing seems to fit! His love interest may end up being Itachi, but for now it can be Sasuke. Do not freak if it changes!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Consequences**

* * *

"Just leave, Kiba! I don't want to do this anymore and besides I already called Shino. He said he will put you up." Naruto was determined to see him go. He was tired and it was time for Kiba to go! "I packed some of you things in you duffle bag and you can come get the rest of you stuff in a couple of days. I am done with you and I want you to leave!" Kiba was just as stubborn as he was, so this was not going to be easy. "I am not leaving until you tell me what I did! Tell me something, baby…please! Last night was a goodnight for us and you loved that thing I did with my tongue, right?" That was the problem right there! It was all about sex with the two of them, Naruto couldn't remember the last time they had a really real conversation in the last two years. It was as if the two of them were on different wave links, they were no longer coordinated.

"Kiba, what do I do for living and do you know if I even graduated from college?" Kiba frowned, he had lived with this person for two years, and he couldn't answer either of those questions. He knew they paid the bills together and that Naruto makes the cutest face when he was cumming. However, beyond that he couldn't tell you a damn thing. "Okay, so tell me that stuff now! I mean I'm in love with and I want to stay with you, please baby!" Naruto shook his head. "No! I am not doing this anymore. I want you gone! You are not in love with me! To tell you the truth, I don't even think you truly grasp the concept of love! Shino said you could stay with him. He is your best friend, so just go!" Kiba could not believe this. It was all happening too fast. Naruto was saying 'no' to him? He never said 'no' to him! It was always the word 'yes'. And, it always came in threes.

"Why you want to do this, I mean just because I cannot answer a few stupid questions! I do know what love is and I am telling you…I love you, Baby." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Kiba, I hadn't said a single word to you until last night." Naruto shrugged as he crossed his arms. "You didn't even notice and that is strange because most couple talk everyday. The only time you tell me you love me is when I try to put your ass out! Now go, and leave the fucking key! If you don't, then I will just get the locks changed tomorrow!" Kiba bit his lip, but the tears didn't come nor the pain, there was nothing there that usually accompanied a broken heart. He thought he had loved the blonde-haired person but it was looking like the blonde-haired person was right. He hadn't loved him for a very long time and it was starting to piss him off!

"When did this become my fucking fault? If I remember correctly, it takes two people to be in a relationship. So, where the fuck were you?! You never said anything! Why didn't you say anything?" Kiba balled his hands into fists. "I would have tried to be better for you, for us, but no! All I keep hearing is 'No Kiba!'" Kiba was more angry than hurt. Naruto had known him long enough to know the difference. "I remember the first day I met you. You were jogging with Akamaru. Man, my heart was racing when I saw how beautiful you were and that dog of yours just trotting out front." Kiba looked at him. Naruto looked so forlorn and hurt.

"I don't think I ever told you. Remember when I tripped over you? I did it on purpose. I intentionally waited until you were tying your shoe. I was determined to make you speak to me and you did. You even helped me up." Naruto could feel everything he was trying so desperately to hide, but Kiba wouldn't leave! This was the only way that it could be done, now. He had really tried to let Kiba off the hook, so he wouldn't feel guilty…for not loving him. Naruto had suspected as much over the last year, but he just loved the brunet so much that he thought his love would be enough for the both of them. It wasn't though. In the end, it wasn't enough for Naruto. He wanted to be loved back.

"I thought you were perfect. To me you were. We spent every minute together after that and it was good, I mean truly good! I loved you Kiba-kun and you made me the happiest person in the world. I just cannot live like this anymore. I cannot love someone who doesn't love me anymore." Naruto touched Kiba's face. "On the other hand, if you tell me you love me, I mean really love me, we can stop this." Kiba couldn't do it though, he knew he didn't feel one-tenth of what that blonde-haired person felt for him. "See, I told you. Just leave Kiba-kun and let it go. I am done and you have been done a lot longer than I have. Try not to be so angry. After all, the one who is broken-hearted isn't you. It's me." Naruto walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He didn't want to hear him leaving.

He was ready for it to end and he knew it, but his sides still ached with the pain of a broken heart. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking slowly in the middle of the bed. He couldn't let go for the fear his body would rip apart. It was the only thing in his mind as he fell into slumber. Naruto woke up on the floor. He had apparently fallen of the bed sometime during the night. "Aww fuck!" He rubbed his back because it ached a little. His phone began to ring. Righting himself, he shifted to answer.

"Hello?" There was a giggle. "Hey, Naru! How are you feeling, Love?" It was his best friend and true love Sakura. "Like shit, of course. I fell out the bed some time during the night. Now my back hurts." She sighed. "I am sorry that you are hopeless. But, how did it go with Kiba last night?" He knew what she meant. But his body was still aching with the aftermath of last night as well. "He left, he is gone, and I let him go. 'Kura I just couldn't stand being in love all by myself. It felt shittier than just letting him go. At least now, I can feel broken hearted without his dumb ass around." She giggled. Naruto always had a way of putting a spin on things, even when he was really hurting. "You want to start packing him up today? Or what do you want to do?" Naruto wanted it done and over with. The sooner his stuff was gone, the better. "Yeah, I want to do it today. I am ready for this to be over and done. I am just ready to start anew."

Sakura smiled, though he couldn't see it. Naruto was taking this a lot better than she thought. "Well, Choji and Shikamaru will be there shortly. Ino and I will go get the boxes and tape. We will be there a little later." Naruto hung up the phone. Taking a look around the apartment, he realized how sad it was. Akamaru's dog toys were everywhere and there were traces of Kiba all around the room. Kiba had pushed himself all the way into his life. He wasn't angry with the dog boy. Can you really be angry with someone for something that just happened? Naruto was hurting though, that was undeniable. He really hadn't planned to love him so much. But, he did. Blindly, foolishly so. "I guess it is my fault. I forgot to think." Naruto sighed as he went to the bathroom. He started the shower, and peeled off his clothes. His friends would be here soon and he needed to make sure he didn't look insane with grief.

When he cut the shower off, he could hear someone in the apartment. For a moment, he stood beside the door, listening. He could hear the faint sounds of chewing and someone mumbling. He opened the door. Sure enough, it was his friends Choji and Shika, sitting together in the den and dressed for some packing. "I hope this is not taking too much time out of your busy schedules?" Shika smirked. "I didn't want to participate in that think-tank in Washington anyway. Choji wanted to get out of the restaurant, too." Naruto went into the bedroom to change clothes. He pulled on some black pants, an orange tank, and some black socks. When he came back out the room, the girls had arrived.

"Hey Naru baby, how do you feel?" Ino had that pained look on her face, and he decided to let her off the hook. "I am good, Ino. I just need to get this over with and start fresh." Choji was setting up boxes when he thought aloud. "Does this mean we have to find a new forward for the basketball team?" Shika hit him in the back of his head. "You can be so troublesome all the time. We will…" Naruto cut him off. "No, Choji. He can still play forward. There is no need to change everything. He and I broke up. It was a mutual split. So, there is no need for anyone to choose sides." Naruto was right. But, it would hurt playing on the same basketball team as him.

Choji had started a little team and they had joined a league. They had a lot of fun every other weekend and it was better than being lazy. "I have not been gone that long, only for a week…so what did happen?" Shika looked up from the box he was packing. Naruto had almost forgotten that Shikamaru had been gone for a week. "Well, over the last year things have become strained between Kiba and me. To make a long story short, Shika…He just didn't love me anymore. I am not a hundred percent sure, when it happened, but it did. He stopped loving and caring for me. He stopped worrying about what I did or where I went. All I know is he was gone a long time before I put him out last night." Naruto sighed. The thought had been on his mind for a while. Yet, he only voiced it now. The pain in his sides was threatening to tear him apart again. Once more, he wrapped his arms around himself.

Sakura knew what he was doing all too well. He had been her best friend long enough to know that this was threatening to rip him apart. "Here Naru. Just take a seat for a minute. I am going to get you something." She went into her purse and grabbed a couple of valium, and then into the kitchen for some water. "Take these, baby." He really didn't care what the little pills were, just as long as they helped with the pain. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto was back on his feet. He felt a little bit better as the last of Kiba and Akamaru's things were packed. It had taken all of the day and most of the night, but it was done. All of the stuff was in boxes and lined the wall next to the front door. Sakura really didn't feel comfortable living her best friend by himself.

"Maybe I should stay here with you for a couple of days? You know, to keep you company." Naruto smiled. But he would be fine, eventually. No need to stop everyone else's life just because his was falling apart. "Sakura. Lee's unit has finally been transferred back here and I know you two have missed each over these last six months. Please. Go to that man and have a good time!" It was true. It had been six months since the last time she saw the handsome devil and he would be waiting for her. "Yeah, but you need me here and a couple of days will not kill me or him!" Naruto knew it would, he was her best friend after all. "'Kura if you do not leave, I will be forced to thrash you. Leave, and tell Bushy brows I said hello." Sakura looked a little uneasy as she left, but she did leave.

* * *

**Everyone is encouraged to Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Paid time off PTO

**Beta'd by Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Paid time off (PTO)

* * *

Kiba returned with his friends Hinata and Shino to pick up his things. Naruto made small talk and was polite, but his heart screamed in pain the entire time! Two weeks later, the incident was still fresh in his mind. He sat in the chair at his desk, looking over the stats from the new game. The entire concept of the game he was working on had been revamped to suit the tastes of the audience the designers were aiming for. Unfortunately, his mind would always go back to the night Kiba fully left. It was proving to be too much, the constant replaying of his break-up, his heart and mind was torturing him him. He needed to get away. At this rate, his work would end up suffering for it.

"Hey, Haku! Could you let me know how much PTO I have saved up?" Haku owned the video game company where Naruto worked. A chance meeting in college led to the two becoming fast friends. Nevertheless, He hated when any of his top designers, namely Naruto, wanted to go on vacation, the brunet was not happy. He could not run the risk of the company suffering. To make matters worse, Naruto had never gone on vacation. Zabuza finally had to start a separate program just for the blond, taking his unused time off and turning it into funds that were then moved into his retirement fund. "I feel like I need to get away, maybe look for a house. I think it is time I buy my own house." Haku gave a dazzling smile, one he used when he was trying to manipulate his favorite blond.

"I am sure we can get someone to find you a house, Love. Why do you need to take your PTO? It is not like you need a vacation from me, right?" Haku's husband watched as the will of the poor blonde-haired person shattered. He knew Naruto was a sucker for Haku. He made it a point to step in on the idiot's behalf. "Naruto, you have managed to accumulate two hundred and forty hours of PTO. You, my little manipulator, should be ashamed of yourself. Naru always heads up, all of your most important projects. He works long hours and puts in tons of overtime."

"You know he would do anything to keep Crystal Mirrors Gaming on top. Who was it that helped you build this place from the ground up? We take vacations quite a bit, and who is it you leave in charge?" Zabuza never spoke up for anyone except Naruto, and was never asked to. Everyone else in the office was afraid of the head of both accounting and human resources. The tall man was mean as Hell! "Shouldn't you be adding up numbers in the basement? That is exactly why I cannot let him go! He is capable and I can trust him with full creative control. There are maybe two other people I trust as fully."

Zabuza remained impassive. He could see the blond needed time away, he never asked them for time off. In the four years, he personally had known Naruto. The man had been sick four days and used only twelve hours of leave time. And even those twelve hours had been for the good of the company. Naruto was good to C.M. gaming and of more importance to Zabuza, he was good to Haku. "That is not the point. Blondie here doesn't ask for much. And, if you ask me, he should have been made partner years ago. He does most of the work." Zabuza was right. But he had already been offered a partnership, and turned Haku down. Naruto said he wasn't ready for that kind of transition. He wanted to try to gain the company a few more good people before he accepted the promotion. To this day, Haku was confused by what he meant. Even more so, after company earnings tripled.

Twenty six million net worth for the company, with the possibility of it doubling this year. And all of it thanks to one hard working blond. The man was insane when it came to his job. He was also a genius when it came to people, befriending them before they even realized it. C.M.G. had won every bid they placed over the past three years, the sneaky little fox smooth talking his way into everyone's hearts. He was just relentless that way. Haku knew he had lost. He could only hope Naruto would not take the entire time he was entitled to.

"Zabuza says you have plenty of P.T.O. So, how long you plan on abandoning me for?" Haku always tried to make sure his words were pointed, so that Naruto could feel it. "I was thinking maybe a week and four days. Or does that go over my PTO?" Zabuza shook his head. "No, you work sixty hours a week. That is only hundred and eight hours." Naruto nodded his head, but he could see Haku was not very happy. "I promise. I will finish the four current projects on my plate before going on vacation." Gently, the earnest blond laid a hand on his friend's shoulder "And, I will leave my cell on if you need me. I'll even leave my computer running." Those words alleviated some of Haku's worries. But, those words made Zabuza shake his head. He decided then that Naruto obviously did not get the true meaning of the word vacation.

Naruto looked up from his screen. As usual, he was the only person left in the office. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He hated to leave things undone. He looked at his watch; it was already 11:30. He hadn't eaten and his stomach was starting to growl. "I'll just pick something up from New Han's. Akihiko is always happy to see me." Naruto just grinned as he packed his bag. He could finish the rest at home. He walked to the elevator as he pulled his messenger bag over his head. He pressed the button to head down to the lobby. His phone started to vibrate. He was hoping it was not his little brother or sister. They could be so troublesome sometimes.

"Yeah?" He took a look, at the number. He just knew he was about to get an ear full. "I know we raised you better then to answer the phone like that!" He frowned. "Hello dad, how was your day? And yes, you did raise me better than to answer the phone like that." His dad was always so stern, even now that he was grown his dad still nagged at him. "Sorry to be calling you back so late. But, you didn't sound like my usually happy baby blond boy. Is there something wrong?" His dad, Kakashi, was always such a hard ass. Yet, he was a sucker when one of his children didn't sound right. "Umm, Kiba and I broke up a couple of weeks back. I guess I am just still feeling the effects of it. That's all." Naruto walked off the elevator with his head down. "I sure am sorry kiddo. I was hoping that might last."

"Night Mr. H!" Naruto looked up at the smiling guard. "Goodnight, Konohamaru. I hope you do well on your exam tomorrow." The young guard just winked at him as he left the building. "That is not what I called you for. I was calling to see if the Umino-Hatake cabin is in use next week or not." Naruto made his way across the street as his father spoke. "Iruka! Naru broke up with that dog boy. Now he wants to know if the Umino-Hatake cabin is in use?" His daddy Kakashi was never subtle at all. Naruto heard another receiver being picked up. "My poor little blond. I never liked that dog boy! He was not good enough for my precious little blond anyway."

That was the truth. Daddy Iruka never liked Kiba. "Dad! Focus! I was asking about a cabin." Iruka chuckled. "Well, which one? The Umino-Hatake family has four cabins and I know that two are in use. The Main cabin will be in use by your little brother and sister pretty soon." Naruto sighed. His parents were always a little unconventional. He leaned on the light post as he lit his cigarette. "I am talking about the small single roomed one right on the lake." Naruto took a long drag. He only smoked when times were hard. This qualified as one of those times. "No, dear. That cabin is not booked until next month sometime. I will have them change the linens and stock the shelves tomorrow. How long do you plan on staying there?" Naruto dropped his cigarette as he walked into the subway. "I was thinking a week and a couple of days. You said the twins would be there next week. Why?" Those two were nothing but trouble. When they got to college, it only got worse.

"They will be out for spring break. They're just bringing a few friends to the cabin. A nice quiet retreat from busy college life. You'll get to spend a little time with them." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I talk to them everyday and they stop by my job at least twice a week. Trust me. I see those two plenty. Listen, I have to go. Tell dad I said bye and I love you guys." He hurried down the stairs, pulling his pass from his pocket. He should have been paying better attention, but it was too late. He collided into someone. Clumsiness was always one of his problems.

"I sure am sorry. I know I should pay better attention." Naruto heard a small chuckle and an alabaster hand presented itself. "It is quite alright. I should have picked a better place to stand." Naruto took the offered hand and looked up. Instantly, he was taken aback by perfectly white eyes. Slowly, he perused the one before him. The man was beautiful, with long brown hair and an irresistible smile. Naruto was sure that he was a God come to earth to play tricks on him. "No, it is my fault. Honestly, I should know better." Naruto grinned. "Naw, I am just really clumsy. Thanks for your help though. I mean, you really are too nice." Naruto placed his hand on the back of his neck. He knew his face was getting redder. "I was actually trying to find my token, but I cannot seem to find it." Every time this guy talked, it was like a symphony. "Well, we can both use my pass. It is the least I can do, for being such a moron."

The beautiful man just nodded. "Being that I am currently at a disadvantage, I am force to accept your kindness." Naruto slide his pass twice along. "My name is Neji, and you are?" The guy was overly polite and perfect. "I am Naruto. It is really nice to meet you." Neji stood in front of the blond, and it was staggering. "Well, it seems that your debt to me is repaid. Are you hungry, Naruto?" Naruto had almost forgotten that he was starving. "Yes Neji, I believe I am." The train stopped a few blocks away from his apartment. He took note that this was where Neji decided to get off. "Do you like Korean cuisine?" Naruto shrugged. "I never had it, but I have had Chinese." Neji looped his arm into Naruto's. "I am absolutely positive you are going to enjoy this."

Neji pulled open the door to a relatively busy place called Chung-Hee. Naruto had never spent much time in the city, but he remembered that the nightlife was just as active as during daylight hours. It had been quite a while since he had experienced it himself. "This is my favorite place and I am starving. Let us take a seat over there." They seat in a corner booth, and a pretty little woman came to their table. "Can we get a bottle of soju and some chotkal?" The young girl just nodded. "What is soju and chotkal?" Neji chuckled. "Well, soju is liquor made from sweet potatoes. Chotkal is salted fish. I promise it is all very delicious." Naruto was willing to try anything once and the white-eyed boy was so perfect. "So, what are you doing out so late, Naruto-chan?" Naruto just seemed to turn redder at the honorific. "I was, umm, at work. I was just finishing up some last minute things is all." The waitress brought out the soju and chotkal.

Neji thanked her and she just blushed. "Are you trying to climb the corporate ladder? On the other hand, you are not in a suit or tie." Neji poured them both a glass of soju and he fed Naruto his first piece of chotkal. It was not that bad. A little chewy, but edible. "I am a videogame programmer. Well, no…I more like fix a game so it will be better." Neji smiled as he fed Naruto another piece of chotkal. "That seems like it would be interesting." Naruto nodded. "It is and I am always so happy to go to work. What about you Neji?" He took a sip of the soju and it was good. It had a sweet taste and it wasn't harsh going down. "I am in the plastics business. It is a family company and I am a very good salesman. I don't love it, but it is my destiny and I have accepted it." He fed Naruto another piece. "My nights and weekends are free. So, at least I still get to do what I love." Naruto furrowed his brow. "I love to rock climb and I own a huge indoor rock climbing facility. It is what I love and I get to do it in my spare time." Neji ate a couple pieces of the chotkal as Naruto reflected. He was starting to like him. He was smart and easy to talk to. Their server returned in the mean time. "Are you ready to order?" Neji smiled.

"Yes. Can we get two orders of pap and tchim?" The waitress nodded as she left the table. "Pap and tchim?" Neji ate the last of the appetizer. "Pap is just rice and tchim is a glazed dish. It is scallions and beef. Tastes pretty good." Neji had not been wrong so far. Their food came and they were still talking. "This is really good. I wonder why I never had Korean before." Naruto finished off the last of his dish. "It is because you were waiting for me." Naruto blushed, Neji just seem to have that effect. Neji dropped some money on the table. "Let's go to my place, unless you need to be somewhere?" There was no place for him to go and maybe just for tonight, he wouldn't be sleeping only. Or maybe he was getting a head of himself. "Yeah, let's go back to your place." _'That foxy grin sure makes the blond gorgeous._' Neji thought.

* * *

**Thanks inumoon, you reall are a pleasure.**

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting over the hill

**Yes! I chose Sasuke, What can I say I am sucker for him!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Totally Beta'd by Mad Mardigan, the best damn grammar god! I know anyway…**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting over the hill**

* * *

Neji at first entered Naruto's body thrusting wildly, a feeling of need overwhelming him. His wild rhythm slowed to a more acceptable pace as his current partner laid a light hand on his chest. The touch seemed to calm the urges raging inside. That simple contact eased the ache of penetration, turning it into something more, something better.

_'God! He's driving me nuts! His hands are so tight, so strong. And, how he moves. Shit! I can feel it in my stomach every time he jerks his hips!'_

He could feel the blunt edges of Neji's nails as they dug half-moon shaped welts into the flesh of his waist. Sensation fired his nerves. He could feel the heat of completion singing in his veins, and he welcomed it. Pushing his body down, he shivered as the man above him moaned.

"Oh! Shit, yes" The brunet hissed, intoxicated by the body of someone he had just met. It would only take seconds for him to fall from his precarious edge. Where had his typical self-control gone? This may have been a normal situation, but how he reacted to it was far from it. Touch, heat, every sense burning him with its rebirth. He beheld the situation with all the beauty and wonder he felt at seeing his first sunset as it fired the sky. Brain rushing to try and encompass the enormity of his action, he froze for a minute before tremors racked his body. A soft, barely heard whisper nearly broke what little control he had left.

"Mmmph… Neji! Cumming..." Broken words and inarticulate sounds whispered through those sensual lips once more. Orgasm of one caused a chain reaction, sending Neji rocketing into a place dominated by white. Amazing was the only word he could think to encompass the situation he found himself in, caught up in the newness of it all.

What strength he had in him was sapped, his limbs as tensile as jelly. He grunted softly as his weight landed on the blond beneath him. "I really want to thank you for the evening Neji. I enjoyed my time with you, a lot." Naruto whispered into the night. Moving to rise from the mattress, he felt a hand close around his wrist. "Naruto. Stay the night. I mean, I would like very much for you to stay with me, tonight." Neji never asked anyone to stay the night. This was different. He was different. And Neji couldn't bear to part with him, at least not tonight. "Yeah, Neji. I would like that very much."

Naruto stretched. The blankets felt so nice over his bare skin. _'That is right! I slept with a stranger last night!'_ Self-consciousness took over his feelings. He felt mortified to think he was still in a virtual stranger's bed. Slowly opening his eyes, he let them shift about the room. Enormous was the only word to describe it. Elegant furnishing echoed the posh sense of the place. He gaped for a bit. To his astonishment, there was even a fireplace on the far wall. "So, you are awake. How did you sleep?" Drawing the soft blanket up about him, Naruto sat back against the headboard. "Um, I- Well. I slept really well. In fact, the only time I slept better was back when I still lived with my folks." A smile creased Neji's face. "That is good to hear. Makes me feel special. Naruto? Are you hungry?" After a bit, Naruto merely nodded in response.

"Very well, I will have Cho Hee prepare something for us. If you don't mind, I took the liberty of having your clothes washed and pressed. They're in the bathroom, along with some fresh towels and a few toiletries." Neji kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Just come downstairs when you are done. Oh, and Naruto?" The blond looked up with those water-colored eyes. "I am grateful that you decided to stay the night with me." Naruto just blushed. What could he say? He watched as the handsome brunet left the room. This behavior was so far from the norm. He knew better, was taught better. Picking people up from the street, then having sex with them was just not done. If they knew, his parents would undoubtedly kill him. But, he was getting himself all flustered for nothing. There was no way his parents would find out about his lapse in judgment. He threw his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, however, took some time. Neji was a little rougher than what he was used to, but incredible none-the-less. Naruto hadn't felt like that since his first boyfriend. Fond memory of the raven-haired boy made him smile from nostalgia.

Moving across the room, he stepped into the en-suite bathroom. To his surprise, its size mirrored that of the adjacent room. Two sinks occupied the wall nearest the bathtub, across from a separate shower stall. He noted, with a touch of amusement, the toilet sitting behind yet another door. Indulging momentarily in the richness of his surrounding, he slipped into the enclosure of what could only be described as "hi-tech." Fumbling with the controls, he felt a sense of triumph when the spray soon washed over him. Blue eyes met themselves in the mirror as he exited the shower. A blush tinged his cheeks as he took note of the various love bites dotting his skin. Wincing, he brushed a hand over his hip, prodding a new bruise and frowning at what looked to be scars. They looked worse then they felt. Experience told him that they would look even worse before they got better. Naruto pulled on his freshly pressed clothes and headed down the steps. The place was really swanky! Naruto could only imagine what the rent must be like in a place like this. He made his way to the dining room. The table was large and rather impersonal. Neji lived a lot differently than he did.

"Umino-sama? If you follow me, I can take you to Hyuuga-sama." Naruto whirled around to find a petite Korean lady. She smiled as she motioned for him to follow her. _'Hyuuga? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ Naruto shrugged it off as Neji came into view. He was beautiful in his expensive suit. His hair, no longer free to flow down his back, was pulled back into a braid. A marked difference stood between work-Neji and spare-time-Neji, Naruto noted. Nevertheless, he hoped that the kindness of this one was the same as last night. Neji looked up and whispered to him. "Please. Sit and eat." Pulling out a chair, Naruto sat on the cushion yet froze at the sudden change in the brunet's demeanor. "Lewis. I do not care what it takes! I want that company out of business. And I want it done by the time I finish my coffee! If you cannot do that one simple task, your ass will be standing in the unemployment line. By the time I finish my coffee, Lewis!" Neji motioned for the maid.

"Cho Hee, could you be a dear and take this phone away? Oh. I will not be accepting any more calls until I make it to the office." The woman nodded her head and left without a word. "Sorry about that. I did not expect you down so soon. Did you enjoy your shower?" Naruto nodded as he swallowed his sausage. "Yeah, it was really nice. Once I figured out how to use it." He muttered." Neji chuckled slightly. He definitely liked this blond. He seemed to be rough around the edges. But, he was a nice guy all around. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself and having a good experience. May I be so bold as to ask you a question, Naruto?" Naruto looked up as he finished his breakfast. "Umino. I have heard that name before, am I correct?" Naruto gave that same foxy grin from last night. It really did make him look gorgeous. "My family is behind 'Umino-Hatake Wines and Spirits'. We have been vintners and brewers for nearly a century now." Recognizing the look he was being given, he gave an almost-chuckle. Coming from a well-heeled background, but not acting like it. Naruto seemed to avoid the pitfalls of wealth, stoic, stuffy, or overly formal behavior.

"My family doesn't believe in private schools, or someone else raising their children. I went to a public school and had a summer job. Just like everybody else. My grandparents were quoted as saying, many times 'Just because you have a trust fund doesn't mean you should not go out there and earn your own money.' " Naruto smiled. He was proud to be an Umino-Hatake. They had taught him to value life and family over everything else. "That is a really good way to live. And, excellent words to live by. Too bad my own family never felt that way. I had nannies, private tutors, and I attended two of the most prestigious private schools. I think out of my entire youth, I saw my parents maybe a handful of times." Naruto started to frown. He should have just shut his big fat mouth! Neji could see his duress and decided to ease it.

"It is quite alright, Naruto. I accepted my fate a long time ago." Naruto smiled. "I was not always an Umino-Hatake; I was once an Uzu…Uzumaki. Naruto shuddered at those bad memories and even to this day he still had nightmares. Neji could see it was a bad subject, so he moved on. "Does your family still run the vineyard themselves?" Naruto smiled, again. "Yes, the one in California is run by Cho, Hiroshi, Kisho, and Akina. My aunts and uncles. Then, the one in Italy is still run by my grandparents, the Hatakes and the Uminos." Everyone knew that the Uminos and the Hatakes were two separate clans that started a business together. However, over the years tons of Hatakes had married Uminos. Now the two were now essential one. "It is really nice in Italy this time of year. The grapes always come in just after the last of winter goes out." Naruto smiled as he sipped his tea. This man was beautiful. "Naruto? I know last night was a little sudden. I am sorry I never asked, but, are you currently seeing anyone?" Naruto flushed with embarrassment. _'Does he think I am that type of person?'_

"Umm…Well… N-Neji, I swear I never just go home with people I just meet. B-but, I thought you were really nice! So, I thought 'Why not'! I swear I am not that type of person. I am no whore, and I do have some pride. It is just that…" Neji chuckled at the sight of a nervous blond. He really didn't do this sort of thing often, either. "It is fine. To tell the truth, I never planned to be so smitten with you. I like you too. And I would certainly love the opportunity to know you better." Naruto could feel his skin blazing under the hand resting on his neck. Neji just asked him out and not to get out! This was bad! Naruto needed Mr. Right-now, not Mr. Right. And let's face facts. Neji would be the ideal Mr. Right! Neji was everything his dad Iruka would approve of because he was nothing like Kiba.

"Yes, Neji. I would like to get to know you better, too." Naruto looked at his watch. He had to get to work. Apparently, so did Neji. He was standing up before Naruto could say he had to go. The two took the elevator silently to the ground floor, where a large black car was waiting. Naruto started to pass the car when Neji grabbed his arm and turned him. "I will see you soon, right?" Naruto found himself hypnotized by those pale eyes. "Yeah Neji, I will see you soon. You have my number right?" The brunet just nodded his head. "Well, I will see you soon then. Perhaps we can have Thai next time? I hear it is really good!" Neji smiled as he captured the blonde's lips into a passionate kiss that made both of them shiver. "I am going to call you, Naruto-chan. Do you need a ride?" The driver had the door open, waiting for the reply as well. "No, but thanks for everything." The gorgeous brunet disappeared into the car. He watched as it pulled away from the curb and off into the distance. He looked at his watch again. He really did need to be on his way.

Naruto realized he had been in a daze most of the day when he looked up and saw people leaving the office. "Did I get anything done?" He heard a laugh. "Of course you did Naruto. What is wrong with you?" Naruto just blushed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You did that! With who? Don't tell me that you let Kiba come back?" Naruto just shook his head at Haku's accusation. "A new lover? Really? Wait a minute! That means you just met! You did that? With someone you just met?!" Naruto felt a little dirty, but Neji was worth it! "I never thought you had it in you! So, this means he's not your usual 'Mr. Right Now'. Where is Sai, anyway?" Naruto shrugged. "Fuck if I know. The last time we talked, he was in New Zealand for a photo shoot. He always causes me so much trouble, bringing more problems than I had initially. I am glad it is not him. But then that is the problem." Haku looked at his dear friend curiously. "Okay, ummm… What?" Naruto sat back in his chair.

"This guy is amazing! He has 'Mr. Right' written all over him and he is here at the wrong time!" Haku laughed at his blond friend. "You cannot just return to sender, Naru. Look, you are conscious of the fact that you just got out a two-year debacle, right?" Naruto gave a slow nod. "Well, I think it will be fine. You understand the circumstances perfectly. You are coming in to this with eyes wide open." Haku was right! Haku was always right! "Thank you, Haku. I love how you put things in perspective for me." Haku hugged his friend before he left. He was sure the blond would be fine. As usual, Naruto was the last to leave. Before exiting, he stopped to converse briefly with Konohamaru. "Well, how did it go?" The young guard just grinned feverishly. "I passed! I have maintained my 3.2, and I get to keep my scholarship!" Naruto patted the boy's head. "That is really good 'Maru! How is that pretty little girlfriend of yours?"

"Moegi is great. She is studying hard too! Thanks for the help, boss." Naruto just nodded. "I am going to take you two out to celebrate tomorrow. It is your day off, right?" The guard nodded.

"Good, I will see you two at seven. We can go wherever you want." Naruto left the building. Konohamaru was a really good kid. He managed to make it onto the train before his phone began to vibrate. "Where have you been? We came by your place this morning! Then, we called the office and they said you weren't there!" Naruto's little brother Lithe always worried. "Lithe! Calm your nerves. I am fine! I just went to go see a friend this morning, and I was a little late to work." He could hear his little brother shift. "I hope to God it wasn't that waste of skin and space Sai." Sai only stayed around for a little while and he had been Naruto's rebound boy toy for years. But, Lithe still hated Sai. Naruto could never figure out why, because Lithe liked everyone else.

"No Light. It was not Sai! For the record, Sai is currently out of town…I think?" Lithe heaved a sigh. "Thank God! I do not understand his appeal. He is completely devoid of personality. I think he is a loser! Stay away from that asshole, big brother." Naruto got off at his stop and hurried up the stairs. "You worry too much! But, I can promise you that Sai will not be coming around. How is Mai? Are you over her already?" Lithe chuckled. "Actually, yes. I am currently dating a girl named Keiko. The parents like her." Naruto rolled his eyes as he headed for New Han's. "Daddy Kakashi likes everyone! Did Daddy Iruka really like her or was he just saying that because you are his little Light? You know he hates to discourage you." Naruto laughed internally. "Aw fuck! I forgot he does that! Man! Hold on!" Naruto sighed as he entered the restaurant.

"Naruto!" Akihiko yelled as he came to kiss, him on the cheek. "How is my favorite blond?" Naruto smiled. "I am just starting a little trouble for Lithe." Akihiko had known the Umino-Hatake clan since Naruto was a kid. "Naru-chan! Be nice. You know Light has always been a sensitive boy! You want the usual?" Naruto nodded as Lithe clicked back over and a phone was ringing. "You still there, Naru?" Naruto chuckled. "Of course. Why do I have to be on the phone though?" Before he could get an answer, the ringing ceased and Iruka answered. "Hello, my little Light. Daddy misses you, very much." Iruka still treated his children the same as when they were younger. "Dad! Do you really like Keiko? Or, were you doing that fake shit?" Iruka sighed. "I really wish your older brother wouldn't say such things!" Naruto laughed. "Why? Because it is true!" Lithe was incensed now! "Daddy! Why do you do that!? Do you like her or not?" Iruka sighed.

"The girl just wasn't very pleasant! And, she seemed uncomfortable with the fact that you have two dads instead of one. I don't think she would be very conducive to our environment." Naruto laughed even harder. "I told you! Dad, a lot of people don't have two parents of the same sex. It takes some people a little time to get used to it. Besides, your standards for your children are just too high!" He could hear his dad about to disagree. "Dad, Naru is so right! You do this to every girl I bring over or every guy Lilith and Naruto bring home! That is not fair!" Naruto didn't want any more to do with this. "I have to run. I love you, Daddy! And, you too, Light! I'll talk to you later." He hung up as Akihiko came out of the back with his order.

"You come back and say hi later, okay?" Naruto just smiled, nodding. "I will stop by just to say hello to ojiichan and obaachan." Akihiko just waved as he left. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and groaned as he realized he forgot to check the mail. Setting his stuff down, he trotted back down the stairs and to the box with his apartment number on it. A husky voice broke his reverie. "Hey Naruto. How's it going?" He whipped around, frowning. _'Speak of the Sai and the Sai shall appear!'_ Naruto turned back around to retrieve his mail. "What do you want Sai?" The man came up behind him, pressing his erection into Naruto's backside. "Sorry. I am all filled up here. You have to go further down the line to find someone much more desperate than I." Naruto turned around to see Sai staring at him dumbfounded. "But, Ino said you and the dog-boy just broke up." Naruto nodded his head as he walked back up the stairs.

"That is true. But I shudder to think of what drama being with you is going to bring to my table. Speaking of which. How are Nana and your little one, Hitomi?" Sai winced at the reminder of his girlfriend and daughter. "Typical Sai. If she found out you were messing with me again, she would kill us both. Personally, I really don't want to die from something I could avoid." Naruto was at the top of the stairs when Sai spoke again. "We are getting married, you know." He looked down at those beautiful eyes and smiled. "All the more reason for you to not be here at this very moment. Good night Sai. I loved you." Naruto went into his apartment and sank to the floor. _'Well that was intense!' _He took a couple of deep breaths before getting back to his feet. He decided to take a shower before he ate.

As he stepped out of the shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had a large hickey just below his collarbone. He blushed as his mind wander back to the night before. He went to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tee. '_That guy is amazing. Why does it feel so much like_ him_?'_ Naruto started to pout. That boy with the midnight hair and eyes to match. He was certain that boy was made of starlight. He certainly tasted sweet enough. Naruto sighed as he walked back into the living room. "I really need to stop trying to live in the past." He shook his head to remove the memory of his first real love. Loving him was mystical. Because with that raven…it was…it was effortless. It was an idyllic dream, cruelly crushed by his nightmarish brother.

Naruto frowned. He was foolish and easy to manipulate then. "I was so stupid and immature back then." Regretfully, he shook his head. He pulled his Hui Guo Rou out as he turned on the television. He was hoping to catch the midnight run of the news. Instead he was watching the 1975 make of 'The Count of Monte-Cristo'. Never his favorite book, he grudgingly admitted the movie was not too bad. He grabbed his house phone, noticing the voice-mail light blinking. He figured it had to be Light and Lily ranting into his phone. He chuckled as he slid onto the couch. Snapping his chopsticks, he set them down before dialing the code for his voicemail box.

He watched as Edmund Dantès learned sword fighting, when the first voicemail started. As predicted, it was from the hysteric twins. Sadly, so were the following four. His breath caught on the sixth and final recorded message.

********************************Voicemail Number Six*********************************

Very funny voicemail, Dobe. I could have sworn you were twenty-six, not sixteen. I am in town and I wanted to see you. Or choke you. I thought that when I saw you, I could make my decision. Since it is the twenty-first century I see no need to leave a number. You can call me if you like. Don't procrastinate like usual. I will be leaving in a few days. Talk to you soon, Dobe. *_Click_ *

*******************************End Of Message****************************************

Naruto was not so hungry anymore. In fact, his stomach was in knots. He rushed to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach. His head was spinning with questions! The last time he saw that guy was when he walked away! He wouldn't hear an explanation or anything! The last words that raven spoke echoed in his head. 'You are a fucking whore! I hope you enjoyed that. Itachi just fucked you because he knew you were pathetic.' Naruto winced at the mental replay. In a way, he was right. Naruto pulled his legs to his chest. Was he really going to call him back?

**

* * *

**

Thank you so much Dragon and Inumoon, you two are really sweet to put up with my insanity!

**Everyone is encouraged to review of course! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Mountain out of Molehill

******I decided to post this early because I work tomorrow! I hope you all enjoy it!**

******Disclaimer: Nope I do not own it!**

**Will be Beta'd by** **Mad Mardigan the Grammar God**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Mountain out of Molehill**

* * *

Naruto sighed softly. Once more, he had woken up disappointed in himself. He had not yet worked up the courage to call that damn Uchiha back. Instead he resorted to popping a couple Valium and passing out. How could he just call so casually like that anyway. He had left Naruto completely broken and dejected. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh as he got to his feet, he had a basketball game today, which meant he would have to face Kiba. "That is just fan-fucking-tastic!" He went into the bathroom and did his morning routine. Coming out, he changed into some basketball shorts, some Nike cross-trainers, and a white tank. He pulled his orange hoodie on before stuffing some jeans and a tee in his gym bag. He really was not in the mood to face dog-boy, but what choice did he have? He pouted as he trudged down the stoop towards the gym a block over. Quickly, his thoughts wandered off on their own accord to the message the bastard had left.

"_Very funny voice mail, Dobe. I could have sworn you were twenty-six, not sixteen. I am in town, and I wanted to see you. Or choke you. I thought that when I saw you, I could make my decision. Since it is the twenty-first century, I see no reason to leave a number. You can call me if you like. Don't procrastinate like usual. I will be leaving in a few days. Talk to you soon, Dobe"_

What was he supposed say to the Teme anyway! _'Hey! I have only had dysfunctional relationships since that day you left me in the middle of the road, forcing me to walk six miles home.'_ Or maybe, _'That day you walked away from me still feels like it happened just yesterday.' _Naruto sighed. His problem was that he never let the first person go. Of course, everything after the stupid Uchiha was destined to go horribly wrong.

He knew he loved others after _him_, but was he really putting his all into it? Naruto stopped walking at the new realization. The more he thought about it, the answer was clear. A definite _'No'_. "Well, fuck me sideways!" He heard a chuckle. "I would rather not. Temari would kill us both." The lazy drawl could only belong to Shika. He looked up at the lazy smile with a frown. "What is wrong Naru?" Shikamaru asked with caution. "Sasuke Uchiha called me last night." Shika's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. That was the worst time ever! It took forever to get Naruto out of bed, in the aftermath of that asshole and his vindictive brother. Naruto got caught in the crossfire of bitter sibling rivalry. It left him severely wounded. It was so painful to watch. Shika marked it as the one time he had felt truly helpless, having to watch his friend suffer. The whole fucking thing was troublesome if you asked him, but of course, he had to be rational. Naruto's last relationship failed so miserably because there was no real closure with the troublesome Uchiha. Shikamaru sighed. He was sure this was the same conclusion Naruto reached.

"Maybe we should forfeit and go see the girls at the bakery?" Naruto nodded his head. He couldn't pretend he was in the mood to deal with trying to be cordial and focus on a game. "Just wait here, I will let Choji, and Lithe know what is going on." Naruto sighed as he leaned against the large pillar at the entrance to the gym. "I wish I would have just stayed asleep." He slid down the pillar and let his head rest on his knees when he heard a furious Kiba. "He wants me off the team that bad, he can tell me himself. He should be man enough to not hide behind you!" Shika sighed inwardly. This was the epitome of _'troublesome'_. "It is not like that. Naruto is in no shape to play today." Kiba narrowed his eyes, zeroing in on the orange sleeve of Naruto's hoodie.

"No, if he wants to be that fucking way, I want him to say it to my fucking face!" Kiba snatched the blond up by his arm, forcing him hard into the pillar. "Ouch! What the fuck Kiba!" Naruto pulled his hood back, revealing a red face and evidence of tears. "I thought we were going to be friends. Then you pull some bullshit about not wanting to play! I thought we were trying to be civil! I cannot believe I fucking believed you!" He wanted to comfort the blond but he was just too pissed at the moment. "Kiba baby, this really is not about you. I can be friends with you and I can even play in the same league, but today is really not the day." Naruto clenched his fist as Lithe came running out the gym.

He saw the tension and was the only one brave enough to step in the middle of it. Kiba's hard glare softened, because he believed the blond. "I don't understand you Uzumaki. Not at all." He gritted his teeth when a velvet smooth voice spoke. "Hey Oniisan, let's go get you settled." Naruto's eyes met gray ones. He could not help but smile, Lithe and Lilith had always been a source of calm in his life. With their gray eyes, cream colored skin, and sandy blond locks, everything about them embodied calm. His little brother took his hand. But before he left, he had to say something to Kiba. "I'm sorry that you and I never got it together. I promise I will not miss the next game." Kiba just nodded and walked away. He knew he still cared about the blond, but right now wasn't the time to discuss it.

An hour later, on the other side of town, grouped around a table in the Iron Fan Café, Naruto was greeted with several very shocked, surprised, and in one case outraged faces. The multitude of reactions came in the wake of his reciting the details of his soap operatic life of the past 48 hours. Starting from the amazingly, curious meeting with Neji, winding around the phone message Sasuke had left behind for him and the finale of his dreadful argument with Kiba. Another promising year turned into a shit-fest. "I cannot believe you had random sex with some guy, Oniisan!" Lithe stepped on Lilith's foot, causing her to scowl. "I know! It was a fluke! I have better judgment than that. But, God, he was nice! And warm." Lilith draped her arms around his neck and kissed him behind his ear. "Was he really hot, oniisan?" Naruto just blushed and Lilith got giddy.

That was put to a halt as Sakura slammed her hand down. "Why would he just call like that! He had no right. Not with the way he left!" Sakura was shaking with anger. "He has no right to ask to see you! He was cruel and unreasonable! He is…he is…a complete bastard! I hate him for what he did to you!" She pouted as she sank into the chair across from Naruto. "He was supposed to love you forever." Sakura wiped some tears away as she looked up at Naruto. "That is what he said! I know he did because it is what I heard. He said he would love you forever and he promised me he would take care of you." Sakura squealed and was back to rage in no time! "That asshole! I cannot believe he was such a liar! I cannot believe I trusted him with you! Goddamn him!" Everyone was officially afraid to move. Sakura had gone through way too many emotions for just fifteen minutes. "Umm, Sakura if I may interject?" Sakura glared hard at Lee, who shrank behind Shikamaru. Shika sighed. "I cannot believe you cannot stand up to her."

Temari snorted. "Like you can talk." Shika just rolled his eyes. "As Lee was about to say, before you turned him into a complete coward, Naruto needs closure. There was never a real goodbye. Sasuke ran off to some boarding school and Naruto was left with just dealing." Shika grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto? What do you think?" Naruto just slumped. He was a complete coward, just like Lee. "I want to see what is there. I just don't feel up to it. I mean, I just broke up with Kiba and I really like Neji." Lee stood from his hiding place behind Shika with a curious brow. "Neji Hyuuga?" Naruto looked up with a nod of his head. Lee perked up and then frowned.

"Neji is actually one of my dearest friends, but he also has a raging red-headed boyfriend! The man is not known for his patience or good nature, he is just all around angry." Temari giggled. "That sounds an awful lot like my otouto-chan Gaara." Lee's head whipped around. "You are Gaara Sabaku's eldest sister?" Naruto sunk further into his chair. Gaara was not a sweet natured person. He and Gaara were usually on good terms. But, this was bound to lose him an eye or a limb. "That is just fucking great! Like I need Gaara as an enemy!" Temari placed her arms around the blond. "You have known him a very long time. Besides, none of us will say a damn thing." She kissed his forehead. "But, about Sasuke. What are you going to do? Shika and Lee are right there was never really a 'good-bye' between the two of you." Naruto let his head rest on his hands, he did want to explain. All he ever wanted was to do was explain. He stood up, sliding out of Temari's hold. "I think I am going to go home and pack. I am on vacation starting Tuesday." Naruto grabbed his bag as he headed towards the door. No one stopped him. They knew he had a lot to think about.

He looked down to see his house phone in his hands, apparently, he was in some form of fugue, for he barely remembered the ride home on the subway. Or even changing into some lounge pants. He took note that his hair was a little damp. He was in a daze. But now the phone rested in his hand. The caller ID read Uchiha Sasuke and his hand tightened around the phone. "Just do it. It is just one call." He sighed and pressed the call button, he heard the numbers dial. He could feel his throat go dry and his lungs constrict when it started to ring. "Naruto Uzumaki." The voice purred and he could feel blood rush to his lower region. "Y-yeah, umm…H-hey Sasuke. B-but it is Umino-Hatake now. Ummm. It has been, since I was in c-college." He bit his lip, chastising himself for being a stammering fool.

"I see you still stutter when you are nervous. It is good to see that not everything I loved about you has changed." Naruto's heart ached at the admission from the others lips. "I am a little nervous. You know it's been a long time since the last time we spoke." The raven sighed. "I was thinking. Maybe we could talk. About that, you know." Naruto felt a heavy weight in his chest that he did not recognize. He wasn't sure, but he knew it had to do with guilt and lost love. He figured it had to be a mixture of both. He took a deep breath before speaking, trying to control the ridiculous stammering. "Yeah, y-you s-sort of just disappeared. I felt like I never got a chance to explain. Or say that I was really sorry, I just let myself believe…" The raven cut him off. "I am not sure if I can explain my actions fully, but I wouldn't mind getting the chance to at least attempt it. Are you busy right now?" Naruto shook his head as if the other could see him. "Umm, no. How about we meet downtown in the park? Meet me at the east entrance in about an hour?" The other chuckled softly. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

He went into his room and thought for a moment. Did he want to look nice, or did he want to look casual? He sighed, deciding on his favorite pair of ripped jeans, his Bob Marley tee with his orange hoodie, and his Pumas. There was no need to pretend to be someone other than the person the raven once adored. His heart started to ache again. He really was adored by Sasuke, and he was foolish enough to believe otherwise. He whined. "God, I wish I never slept with his brother." He grabbed his keys, cutting out the lights and headed towards the subway.

**

* * *

**

**Inumoon, Dragon, and Incident I am afraid we are stuck with Sasuke! I love the pair and I really tried hard to break them up but they wouldn't hear of it! I am fan big fan of the pair and it is really starting to show, crap! I think I may need to try a little harder next next time. Thanks goes out to readers and a special thanks to my reviewers, thanks for the love! **

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love was inevitable

**Will be Beta'd by Mad Mardigan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Do you?**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love was inevitable**

* * *

Naruto could see the entrance from where he stood. Scared, he gazed at the flags of red and black flapping in the breeze over the crimson painted archway that stood as the gateway to the park's eastern side. Paralysis stiffened his limbs as that familiar terror once more iced his lungs. The sole person Naruto had loved more than himself, or even the air he breathed, was not more than a few yards away. Yet, the poor blond could not see that well-loved and well-known face. The eastern entrance was congested with foot traffic from others enjoying the brilliantly beautiful day. He couldn't distinguish one person from another. Not to mention he was still fifteen yards away and had twenty minutes to spare. He felt stupid for letting his fear get the best of him. He couldn't help it though. The last time he had seen the other man, Sasuke had so much rage and pain in his eyes.

Even now, the image of his face knocked the wind right out of Naruto. Those hate-filled words he spoke still cut into him. He had been so foolish. He had lost everything. And all for a night that had meant nothing. Simply because he believed the lies of another. He sighed as the memory of Itachi came back. That conniving fucker! And he was stupid enough to believe him. Disappointment for himself still filled him when he dwelled too much on the incident. He had known better, but, it was pointless. Losing Sasuke was the worst price he could pay for his betrayal and he had paid in full. But, he had been given the chance, a second chance to fix his mistake. He took a deep breath as he crossed the street closing the gap between him and his destination. Watching the flags fly, he let himself drift on a memory. This was their meeting place, every Saturday. Together, they would pick a direction and just walk. He would talk for hours and Sasuke would just listen quietly, nodding or laughing when he would say something funny or just plain wrong. He fell in love with him here at this entrance.

---------------------------------------------------Love at First Sight-----------------------------------------------------

_A class field trip had brought Sasuke reluctantly to Konoha Park. Ditching school and needing a place to hide was Naruto's reason. It was love at first sight, surprising the Hell out of the blond. Two simpering females were latched, limpet-like, to the raven, but he only had eyes for a bright-blue eyed blond. A dark glare was enough to send the cowering females scattering away from him like roaches after a light had been switched on. He let himself fall to the back of the large group of students. Soon enough, he found himself walking beside the curious blond, watching as his eyes darted back and forth in confusion, as if not finding someone he was looking for. "You don't go to my school, so why are you hanging around?" Naruto was startled to find the very reason he started to follow the group at his side. Soon, he could not help but grin. "Well, I was looking for you actually. I just thought that you were perfect and I wanted to know your name." Sasuke could feel a blush creeping up his neck. But he was an Uchiha so he wouldn't let it make it to his face. "You are a moron. My name Sasuke. And you are?" Naruto bit his lip. _

_"I-I am N-Naruto. So, why is your school here anyway?" Sasuke smirked devilishly. The beautiful blond was desperately trying to make this last. "We are learning about the history of the park and how it came to be. I came because I didn't want to be indoors all day. Why are you here, Naruto?" Naruto almost fainted when he spoke his name. It was like velvet rolling off the raven's tongue. He could have sworn he let a moan slip from his lips, but the raven's expression didn't change so he figured he was safe. _

_"I really hate school and I love to be outdoors. This park is my favorite place to do my sketching. My friend Sai got me into sketching landscapes; you know the beauty of nature." Sasuke nodded. "Where were you headed, before you started stalking me?" Naruto blushed redder as the raven chuckled softly. "I was headed closer to the southern entrance, where the waterfall lies. It is so pretty this time a day and I was sure I could get some good sketches in before I lost the light." Sasuke looked at him with those perfectly black orbs. "Okay. Let's go, before it gets too late in the day."_

-----------------------------------------------------Love was inevitable-----------------------------------------------

He smiled at the memory of their first day together. Sasuke was perfection. And he loved Naruto, even with all his imperfections, the way he never thought before acting. He chuckled as the pain settled back into his chest. "I cannot believe you still wear orange. But, I like the hair. Shorter really does suit your face." Sasuke's voice seemed to be the only sound he could hear. Everything else was now a dull roar. The other people seemed to have disappeared. All that was left was those two. He turned around to face the raven. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans paired with a black printed tee and a black leather-riding jacket. He was so handsome with his bangs hanging in his face and his hair spiked. All his perfections still as evident as the first day Naruto saw him and fell in love.

"Y-yeah w-well, it is still my favorite color." Sasuke nodded as he came closer. Slender fingers rose to eye-level and pushed a blond lock out of his face, causing Naruto to blush. "Shall we?" Naruto just nodded as he fell in stride next to the raven. Naruto thought, _'God, he smells so good.'_ Oceanic blue eyes kept darting to the side, watching the raven in fear that he would disappear if Naruto blinked. "I never thought I would see you again. I-I mean there was so much I wanted to say." The raven just nodded. "Do we have to start with the bad? Can we start with something else?" Sasuke looked at the blond with a small smirk. "What is it that you propose we start with?" Naruto blushed. "Can we start with my poem? I mean if you still remember it?" Sasuke remembered it. That poem was their signature greeting after spending the day apart. "I dreamt of you last night." Naruto blushed again.

"Yeah?" The raven just nodded. "I dreamt of you last night, we were everywhere and nowhere at all." Naruto tilted his head. "Yeah?" The raven just nodded again. "I dreamt of you last night and the sky matched your eyes. And well it was heaven." Naruto smiled. "Yeah?" Sasuke just nodded again. "I dreamt of you last night, we collided and we were made into one, because well…we are one." Naruto started to grin. "Yeah?" Sasuke looked over at him.

The raven had promised himself he would not let himself get swept up in him. "I dreamt of you last night and you touched my lips with yours, then we collided into each other, once again." But here he was, falling prey to a love that had blinded him before. "Yeah?" The raven just scolded himself in his head. "I dreamt of you last night and when you called my name I could have sworn it came from the heavens, but you were there with your hands extended." Naruto lifted his eyebrow. "Yeah?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah and when I woke up, you were right here by my side, you kissed me, and we collided." The raven had laid his hand gently on the blonds' cheek. "I remember a lot of good things, Naruto. I apologize, even though it is late. I should not have left you like that, but I did not know what to do. And, I was not ready to hear your explanation. I know time has passed, but I am ready for you to explain now."

Naruto took note of the hard metal band on the raven's finger. _'He is married? Fuck me sideways!'_ Naruto pulled the hand from his face and sure enough. When he looked down, there was a silver band on his wedding finger. It was a simple band, with a Celtic knot imprinted on the ring. _'I guess this will be only closure.'_ Naruto heaved a sigh. "You got married Sasuke?" The raven sighed. "Yes." Naruto almost screamed at the retort; anything to make it go away. "I should have known you would be married. Do you have any children?" The raven nodded his head and Naruto's heart plummeted into his stomach. "I have one. A son, his name is Taku Uchiha and he is not a proper Uchiha. But, neither was I. He is six, quite a handful. I am always shaking my head at something he has managed to pull off." Naruto managed to push his feelings down into the pit of his stomach.

He forced a smile on his face as he released Sasuke's hand. "Congratulations. So what kind of woman is your wife?" Sasuke scratch his head. "She was kind, gentle, and very sweet." He shrugged. "To tell you truth I didn't know her very long, but the time I spent with her is time I will always cherish. She passed away during childbirth and I never really got the chance to know her. She was pretty too, that is why Taku was conceived. It was just one night, neither of us used our heads, and she got pregnant. Our parents said it was only right that we get married." Sad, but Naruto saw a glimmer of hope. It was so small, but it was enough for the blond to hold onto.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke. Had I know, I would have never asked" Sasuke smirked. "Yes Dobe, you would have." Naruto blushed; he still couldn't lie to him. "I am not here to tell you about me or my life. We will get to that. Can we talk about the real reason we are both here?" Naruto nodded as the pain from the last time they saw each other came back.

"What made you sleep with him?" That was it. That was the question Naruto always wanted to answer. "You and I had gotten into that big fight about you hanging out with that guy Juugo." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "You had said it was because you and he had so much in common and you were right. He was smart like you, raised like you, had a normal mom and dad like you. He was someone your parents would approve of. Not like me. I was raised differently and my family is anything but normal. I was so afraid when you walked away from me and you didn't say anything! I thought you chose him." He looked up in those onyx eyes.

"Then your brother came over. He said that you had always loved Juugo and that I was just in the way. Itachi said that you were finished with me, but he could love me. God help me! I believed him, because I thought an imitation was better than nothing." Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't. I mean it really wasn't! His touch, his smell, his mouth, and the way he moved over me. It was forceful; and wrong. He didn't caress me lovingly, and he didn't tell he loved me. I knew before he was done that I had made a horrible mistake and that I was just another thing he used to get to you." Naruto put his head down. Even after all these years, he was still ashamed and felt disgusted. Sasuke placed his hand gently on the blonds' face.

"I loved you so much, back then. I thought nothing could come between us and I walked away because we were yelling. That meant neither of us was listening. Then the fucker came to my room and told me you had lain with him." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I could have killed him for lying, and then you confirmed it. I couldn't stand it. I had to get away because I didn't want to hurt you and I knew I would have. I had given you everything I had and you had given yourself to him." Naruto felt the hot tears escaping his eyes over his scarred cheeks. "I let down all my guards and let you in and you had given yourself to Itachi. I left because, for the first time in a long time… Itachi took the one thing I wanted most in this world and I couldn't deal." Naruto let more tears escape and they were proving too hard to stop. When he spoke, his voice cracked. "I was foolish and so naïve then. All I can say is that I am so sorry for not believing in us…in you." He looked up in now cloudy black orbs.

"I still love you Sasuke Uchiha and I know it might not mean much, but I do. I will always love you because that is how it was supposed be." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond tightly, taking the opportunity. Naruto took in the scent of the raven and the feel of his arms around him. It felt like home. For the first time in years, everything was right. "I'm sorry too, Dobe." The raven kissed the nape of Naruto's neck with soft lips before pulling away.

"I guess there was a lot of miscommunication. I just knew that we weren't getting anywhere with the Juugo thing. But, I damn sure wish I would have stayed and at least tried to work it out." Naruto placed his head on the Teme's chest. "We were young then and both of us were dealing the best we could. I just wish I had listened to my heart and not my head. I just was so confused and I let Itachi control me and talk me into doing the stupidest thing." Sasuke kissed the top of his head. "You are not the only one to blame. I am sorry that you got caught in the middle of me and Itachi's bullshit. We have always been bitter rivals and now we run our family's company together." Sasuke chuckled.

"Our father thought it would be best for the company. And he was right. It forced Itachi and me to come to an understanding. We both thought father would only pick one of us to take his place, when in fact he had planned for the two of us to be the new acting CEOs. Always thinking father preferred one of us over the other, when in fact he never once cared." Naruto was again too scared to move, this time however, he just didn't want this to end. "I go back home in a couple days, but I am glad I saw you Naruto." The blond frowned slightly. He had almost forgotten the raven had responsibilities and a multi-million dollar corporation to run. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke with a smile. "I want to hear more about your little one, Taku." Sasuke just nodded as he took Naruto's hand. _'At least I can enjoy the Teme while I still have time.' _Naruto snuggled into the taller male. _'Even if he is not mine anymore, I can have him for now.' _

Naruto walked into his apartment with a smile, he had spent the entire afternoon with the raven. They of course had to say their goodbyes in the end, but Sasuke promised to meet him for dinner tomorrow. He grinned, because for the first time in a long time. Naruto didn't feel like he was drowning, he had said what he had always wanted to say. Sasuke was his love, but he also lived on the other side of the country. Naruto frowned at the realization that they would never work out and Sasuke loved his son too much to just uproot him. That boy Taku was the raven's life; he was a handsome little boy. He looked just like Sasuke, except his eyes resembled frosted glass. The boy was also here with Sasuke because he wanted to see where his daddy grew up.

"I just got out of a two year relationship; I just cannot go jumping into another." Naruto scowled himself, he knew better to be thinking so far ahead. He hadn't even meet Taku, yet! "Not like the Teme offered to introduce me or anything." Naruto grumbled. "But he did kiss me and it was soft." Naruto touched his lips feeling like a schoolgirl. He looked at his watch it was midnight. They had only parted thirty minutes ago, but, to Naruto it felt like only moments ago. The blond yawned as he walked into his bathroom to turn his shower on and then he thought. _'A quick shower and then I am going to bed.'_

He nodded as he peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He hummed a tune that he couldn't quite place, working a lather of suds into his locks. As he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, Naruto was sure he had heard knocking. He placed his head out of the shower, and sure enough, there was another knock. He turned off the water quickly drying off and wrapping the towel securely around his waist. "Hold on! Just give me a sec!" Naruto grabbed another towel drying his hair as he strode to the door. Before he had time to open it, the door flung open and lips pressed against his in an almost desperate way. For a moment, he let himself be carried away, until he forced his eyes open and pushed the other away.

"No! Oh Hell no! Are you crazy? You are trying to get me killed!" Naruto ran around to the other side of the couch, making sure the piece of furniture stayed in between them. Those white eyes stared at him in curiosity. "Naruto, what on earth has gotten into you?" Naruto shook his head furiously. "Other than you, nothing...nothing at all! I hope you had your fun. But, the fun is over and you have to go, now! Before he kills me, and I die. Dude you have to go somewhere!" Neji moved towards him and the blond moved away. "I don't understand this at all, Naruto-chan." Naruto shifted again to make sure, the furniture remained in between them.

"Gaara Sabaku, I mean really! Are you crazy, because I know he is?!" Neji crossed his arms. "Did he confront you in some way? He is harmless, I swear. He's just a little territorial, but we broke up a month ago. He was not ready to make a serious commitment and I was tired of it." Naruto's eyes bugged out. "I have known Gaara since we were children. Harmless is not a word that I would list if asked for five adjectives that describe him. Harmless would not even be in my top six hundred. Did he confront me? Do you see that I am still in one piece, fuck no and he won't because dude you have to go! You are hot and great in bed, but Gaara will hurt me!" Neji sighed. "Naruto-chan, let's just sit down and talk about this." The blond shook his head furiously. "You ain't got to go home, but you have got to get the hell out of here! Do you love the crazy redhead?" Neji nodded his head; he did love the impossible redhead.

"Well, then you need to go over there and tell him! Just tell him how you feel, because with Gaara you really have to say it. Otherwise, he will just ignore it, because that is how he works. Tell him straight out that you want to spend your life loving him and I promise he will come around. But, you have to go and I mean like now!" Neji had never told the redhead straight out, maybe it was his fault. "Naruto, thank you. You give pretty good advice." The blond just nodded. "Are you going to leave, now?" Neji chuckled. "Yes, Naruto-chan." The brunet closed the door behind him and Naruto sunk on the floor. _'I will never again sleep with someone I just met ever again! Six degrees of gay separation sucks ass!' _

**

* * *

**

The Poem is a little game me and my husband play, it is a poem he made up. When we are apart for more than a day, it is just a way of saying hello again. Of course, it was changed a little for the raven and the blond.

Everyone is encouraged to review


	6. Chapter 6: Saying goodbye, again?

**Everyone is encouraged to review**!

**Will be Beta'd by Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do like little Taku, but I guess I own him in a way?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Saying goodbye, again?

* * *

Naruto rolled out of bed with a thump, whomever was at his door was a persistent fucker. "Alright! I am fucking coming!" Naruto scratched his belly as he opened the door. He lazy brought his eyes up to meet obsidian ones. "Did you know that curse words is one of the easiest parts of the English language to pick up?" Naruto felt his face turn red as his eyes darted downward to meet small iridescent ones. "I'm sorry! I never expected for you to be here!" Naruto knelt down to introduce himself to the little person. "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki and you must be Taku Uchiha." The boy nodded slightly, a mirror image of his father who towered above them both. "It is a pleasure to meet you." The boy managed a small Uchiha like smirk. "I am ummm, happy to meet you. I found some old pictures in chichi's old room."

The little boy pointed at Naruto, his little finger touching the tip of his nose. "You and chichi kissing." The boy blew his bangs out of his eyes. "You are a boy and chichi is a boy and I'm just losted?" Sasuke smirked as his eyes meet with Naruto's confused look. "The word is confused, Taku." The boy nodded as Sasuke continued. "I told him that I wanted him to meet you and then I would explain from there." Naruto nodded as he stood. "Come in and just make yourselves comfortable." He smiled as he pushed some climbing gear on to the floor. "Sorry, I am getting ready for a trip to my family's cabin and I am trying to get my sh-stuff together." Sasuke nodded as he seat his little boy on his lap.

"Let me go put on a shirt and I will be right back." Naruto hurried down the hall towards his bedroom, he quickly pulled on his shirt, and rushed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran a rough hand through his hair. Looking in the mirror, he took note of his appearance. _'I look okay. I cannot believe he brought his son! Maybe he wants to get serious?'_ Naruto shook his head. _'No! You are putting the cart before the horse! Just relax and see how you can help.'_ Naruto nodded to himself as he headed towards his living room, he stopped as he watched Sasuke interact with his confused son.

He was talking to his little boy with so much concentration. "I no understand! I am trying really hard, chichi." The little raven scratched his head. "We are just going to do homeschooling for a short time." The little raven began to pout, which was very un-Uchiha like. "You cannot go around dropping cherry bombs into toilets and not expect consequences." The little raven lifted his brow. "It was only a couple times and I apologized!" Sasuke smirked. "Taku. You and I both know that there are many other incidents that have lead to this decision. Besides, I think that it is best if you stay close to home for the remainder of the year. Do I make myself clear, Uchiha Taku?" The small raven simply nodded as his frosted eyes met blue.

"Good morning, Mr. Naruto." The young raven chimed as he swung his small legs in excitement. "Good morning, Mr. Taku." He sat next to the young raven.

"Can you explain now, chichi?" Sasuke placed his hand under his chin, deciding how best to explain. "Do you remember how your heart started to race every time you saw your classmate, Emily? And then I told you that meant she was special to you and it was sign that you really liked her." The young boy's cheeks flushed as he nodded shyly. "Well, that is exactly how it was for me, when I first met Mr. Naruto. I could hear my heart in my ears and I knew he was special to me." The young boy's brow knitted together.

"Okay, but he is still a boy chichi." Sasuke nodded in agreement with his son's words. "Yes, he is Taku. Emily is different from you and you friends, correct?" The little raven nodded his head. "Remember how your friends told you that you should not like her because she was different." Taku smiled like his father. "I told them that I didn't care because my heart liked her! That is what obaachan said, her said that the heart is all that mattered!" Sasuke smirked. "The same held true when it came to Naruto and I. My heart loved him and the rest no longer mattered." The little raven looked down at his hands, processing the new information. "You still love him too, huh chichi?" Sasuke looked over to his former lover and sighed in defeat. "Yes Taku. Yes, I do love him very much."

Taku's frosted eyes darted to the blushing tan male sitting beside him.. "Mr. Naruto?" The small boy waited until blue eyes met his before continuing. "Do you like kids?" Naruto grinned. "Yes Taku, I really do like children." The little raven moved closer to him. "Do you like me, sir?" Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Good! Because I like you too!" Taku climbed into the blond's lap, placing small alabaster hands on the contrasting tan face. "Chichi promised me panacakes with a smiley face! Can you come to Mr. Naru?" Sasuke was a little taken aback. Taku had never been know to take to anyone he had wanted to date or had dated. However, for some strange reason Taku had managed to find comfort in his first love. "Let me just change into some jeans and we can go!" Naruto hopped off the couch headed towards his room. He quickly found some denim and a pair of sneakers to pull on.

The entire morning was spent answering the questions of a curious six year old. Taku wanted to know everything, from job to friends and most importantly family. "You have two chichi's?!" The young boy asked excitedly as he pulled on Naruto's hand. Taku had taken to holding both Naruto and Sasuke's hand. The boy said it was just to make sure they were paying attention. "Do I get to meet them?! I mean…when you and chichi get married!" Naruto blushed as Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ta, aren't we getting a little ahead of yourself? Besides, I am otherwise engaged." _'Engaged?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

The little raven shook his head in protest. "He loves you and I know you love him! I think he can learn to love me because I really like him, chichi!" The little one spun around with a smile. "That means you don't have to love scary Sherry anymore! I really don't want you to marry her and she really doesn't want to be my mommy! Let Mr. Naruto be my mommy!" The little raven shook his head. "I mean my other chichi! Yeah, let Mr. Naruto be my chichi!" Taku giggled as he dashed towards the swings.

"Married?" Naruto questioned quietly. "I am sorry, I guess I forgot to mention it. I am engaged to be married." Naruto felt his heart do a swan dive into his stomach. "We are planning a winter wedding. She loves Christmas and Aspen is prefect in December." Naruto smiled weakly. "Congratulations! That is really great and I'm glad you found someone special." He felt utterly stupid for hoping to be loved by the other, again. "Thank you. She is a really nice woman and I think it will be really good for Taku to have two parents, again. He can be quite a handful." Naruto managed to push the pain into his stomach.

"Taku is just misunderstood. I think most of the things, he does is out of curiosity. I know that is why I did most of the things, I did." Sasuke chuckled at the blond man. "Really?" Naruto nodded his head. "I don't think he is a prankster, but I do think that his curiosity gets the best of him. I know what that is like, but then my dad got me into other things." Naruto smiled as he sat on the bench watching Taku swing. "I guess all that curiosity does need an outlet." Naruto nodded as the raven set beside him. "He is way to smart to just play sports and go to school." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow as he watched his son run across the park to the slide. "What do you purpose?" Naruto let his eyes fall on the others onyx gaze. "I don't know, maybe music or art. Art just like me! It is where anyone's imagination can explode!" Sasuke nodded his head.

"At this point I am willing to try anything, because this is his second expulsion in two years." Naruto grinned as he stood. He moved towards Taku and the young raven stopped in front of. "Mr. Naru! Scary Sherry is really mean! She says she is going to send me away as soon as she marries chichi." Naruto furrowed his brow. "Did you tell you dad?" The little raven shrugged. "No, because she makes chichi happy. I guess, but you make chichi really happy!" The little raven wrapped his arms around the tan neck.

"Taku, you know how you get in trouble a lot, at school?" Taku pouted, but managed a quick nod. "I think it would happen less if you find something that was your own." Taku cocked his head to the side. "Come on. I will show you." Naruto scooped the little raven into his arms as he headed back towards his apartment.

Naruto hurried up the stairs with an eager Taku in his arms and Sasuke, close on his heels. "This is your apartment!" Naruto nodded his head as he went up a small staircase, off to the left of his kitchen. "Where we going?" The little boy asked happily. "I am going to one of my favorite places in this city." He pushed through the door leading to the roof. "This is my favorite place and you see that small glass building." The little raven nodded, still cradle in tan arms. "That is where my imagination comes to life!" They made it to the small glass house and Naruto set the excited raven down. There was paintings everywhere. Every surface was covered in colors, white muslin lay loose along the floor, and wooden frames lined a wall. "What do you think, Ta?" The little raven blushed as he kissed the tan cheek.

"I want to try! Can I try, please Mr. Naru?!" Naruto nodded his head as he placed a white button-down on Taku. He rolled the sleeves loosely. "Now, the point is not to think really hard. You just have to do whatever comes to your heart." Naruto pulled a small easel out, placing a canvas, eyelevel for Taku. "You can do whatever you want right here!" Taku's eyes widened in excitement as Naruto pulled out some acrylic paints, color pencils, and china markers. "I want you to start with a huge idea! I want you to start with this." Naruto handed the little boy a china marker. "That is a china marker and I want you to draw your idea, it does not have to be perfect. It does have to be yours." Taku nodded as he took up the marker, he quickly pressed it to the canvas. Naruto stood and moved towards the other male. "I have never seen him so animated." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's eyes flicker with astonishment.

"The problem with your family is that you are all calm geniuses, but sometimes a genius can be a little high strung. I think Taku is one of those high strung geniuses." Sasuke just smirked. "I think I'm done!" Taku chimed. Naruto walked over to the small easel. "Well, aren't we the talented little one." The little boy giggled. "Come see chichi!" Sasuke walked over to see a beautiful dragon fairy. The dragon reminded him of the eastern dragons, found in Asian fairy tales. "I want him to be red, with bright colored wings Mr. Naru! Naruto nodded as he pulled some brushes out.

"This brush is for detailing, you can roll it in the color and trace you drawing." The little raven nodded. "This is a filling brush, this can be used however you choose. While this brush can be used to either lighten or darken a picture. In order to change color, you stir it in the water and press the brush against the towel." Tai grabbed the brushes and stood in front of the colors. "Chichi! I think you should marry, Mr. Naru!" Naruto blushed as he stood away from the little raven. "You know Taku, Naruto is very special. He is special just like you." Naruto smiled. "Taku, we will be right outside if you need us and there are plenty of canvases that need a splash of color." The little raven nodded as Naruto lead Sasuke out of the glass house.

"You want some tea?" Naruto asked as they headed back down to his apartment. "You drink tea?" Naruto chuckled. "Of course! All grownups drink tea, right?" Sasuke simply nodded. "Naruto, your logic is astonishing." Naruto nodded in agreement as placed the kettle on the heated burner. "Taku pays attention to detail and he quite talented for a six year old. I couldn't draw a straight line at his age. I guess you have official found his creative outlet." Sasuke nodded as he crossed his legs. "For that I am truly grateful. This means I will not have to buy his way in secondary school, after all." Naruto laughed. "So that is how the other rich people, do it!" Sasuke smirked. "It does not matter how horrible the youth is, as long as the money is right. Even with the right amount of zeros, you can buy a degree." Naruto pulled two cups out, placing herbal tea leaves into each. "Damn! And here I actually earned my degree. What a freaking waste of time?" Sasuke chuckled. "Well, you could always buy your next one." Naruto grinned as he poured the heated water into the cups.

"So, how did you meet Sherry?" Sasuke looked up from his cup with a small smirk. "She was the spokesperson for a company that Uchiha Incorporated took over. My father liked her style, so we keep her on as acting CEO, and one night she approached me. We got together that following weekend and we have been together ever since." Naruto smiled weakly as watched the tealeaves swirl in his cup. "Taku seems to be firmly opposed to her." Naruto looked up from his swirling tea leaves. "Is there any particular reason?" Sasuke shook his head. "Not at all. Sherry has been nothing, but nice to him. I will admit that she sometimes fail to understand Taku and it frustrates the both of them to no avail. I think it is because she was an only child and doesn't have any children." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, being an only child does make it a little difficult. By fate, I ended up with two younger sibling and a sunny deposition!" Sasuke nodded in agreement. "You know it won't last, right?" Sasuke tilted his head towards the blond. "What does that mean?" Naruto placed his weight on his elbows. "What I mean is that you live for your son. You live for his happiness and because he dislikes her, you two won't last." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Well, aren't we so honest? I haven't seen you in ages and one of the first serious statements you say is…my future marriage is destine to fail?" Naruto shrugged uncomfortably.

"I didn't say it like that, teme! All I said was from what I have watched you all day. Taku is your life and if he is not happy! You make it so that he is happy!" Naruto bit his lip as he shook his head. "Sherry does not make him happy and if she doesn't make him happy. I see you just casting her aside to make him happy." Sasuke sighed. "I do have a tendency to center things around him. That is why I am marrying Sherry. He needs two parents and that is what I am going to give him." Naruto wanted so desperately to be Sasuke's one. He had waited so long but it had managed to slip away, again.

"Yeah, I guess I am just thinking too much. Your son is really special and I would hate for him to be lost in some way." Sasuke rested his hand under his chin. "Mr. Naruto! I did it! I done it!" The little boy jumped into his lap. "I want to move here! I'm happy that we are living here! Can I come visit with you sometimes?!" Naruto was confused by the jumble of verbs spewing from the excited six years old. "Taku, you have to slow down. Naruto did not understand a word of what you just said." Taku nodded at his father's suggestion, taking a deep breath he started again. "May I come visit you sometimes? Chichi is moving us here! He said something about, taking over the main ranch!" Sasuke chuckled.

"I am taking over the main office, which is located here. We move back in a couple of months." Naruto grinned as he nodded. "All you have to do is call me and I will be there. The entire day will be yours." Taku nodded his head excitedly as he wrapped his small arms around Naruto's neck. "Mr. Naru? Can I call you something else?" Naruto nodded his head. "What do you want to call me?" The boy placed a finger to his lips with a thoughtful look on his face. "I want to call you…umm…Papo! I like it and it is just yours!" Naruto chuckled. "I think that will be fine." The little raven looked over at his chichi. "Do you like it chichi!" Sasuke simply nodded. "What did I come down here for?" Taku smiled brightly as he remembered. "I was thirsty and I finished my first one!" He shook his head. "You can't look at it until I go away, okay!" Naruto nodded as he gathered Taku in his arms, he moved over to the fridge.

"I have juice, I think?" The little raven reached into the fridge pulling out the plastic bottle. "There you are sir. You very own juice." Naruto placed Taku back on his legs and he hurried back up the roof towards the glass house. "Papo, huh?" Naruto blushed as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I guess the kid likes me." Sasuke lifted his brow. "For the record, Taku has never liked anyone that I have dated or wanted to date. What spell have you casted over my stubborn little raven?" Naruto smiled. "The same one I had you under, I guess?" Sasuke smirked.

"One could only assume that there is some truth to that statement." Naruto shrugged as he moved back to his seat. "To bad the same spell doesn't work twice, huh Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes were met with smoldering black orbs. "I wouldn't go that far, dobe." Naruto closed his eyes letting the sweet breath move over his face. "When do you go back home?" Naruto asked with his eyes still shut. "We are not going home, but Sherry will be arriving in a week." Naruto opened his eyes, no longer feeling the presents of the other near his face. He looked up to find the other, placing his cup in the sink. "When are you leaving for your little trip, up north?" Naruto sighed. "I plan on packing all day tomorrow and then, Tuesday I am off! You and Taku can come over, help me pack or whatever." Sasuke nodded his head as he looked at his watch. "I have a conference call in an hour and we will see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded in excitement. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for everyone who is still reading and my love to people who are willing to at least take the time to read what I have.

**Everyone is encouraged to review! **


End file.
